It Takes Two
by LiveLoveLaughSki
Summary: Massie is a freshman at BOCD High with her twin brother Tanner, and her 3 best friends Lexi, Tay, and Hope. They are put up against the Skye and the Pretty Committee,not to mention Massie liking someone she should never like...
1. Freshmeat

_Massie POV_

"Hey Freshmeat, I'm gonna leave without you if you aren't down in my car in 2 minutes, I swear you take longer than Mass in the morning," Nate Block yelled to his younger brother Tanner who was taking forever.

"Did I hear my name?" I asked Nate.

"Yeah, but I was just yelling to that idiot brother of yours. Anyway, get in the car soon so Tanner will have to be late for his first day at BOCD High."

"I'M HERE!" Tanner yelled as he dove into the seat while the car was moving out the driveway. "Oh by the way Nate I told Derrick we would pick him up, so can we swing by his house on the way to school?"

"Fine, but nobody else,"

When they got to the Harrington house Derrick was outside waiting.

"Hey Derrick, you ready for high school?" Tanner asked they had been best friends for as long as I could remember and they had always started the first day together.

"Yeah, I'm ready for some high school girl's man." Derrick replied.

"Yeah dude Skye is literally the hottest girl in our class, I am so getting her" Tanner said.

"Seriously guys, can we please refrain about talking about this while I am sitting here?" I said absolutely disgusted.

"Oh hey Massie, I didn't see you there," Derrick said with his signature puppy dog eyes.

"It's cool," I instantly melted when looking in his eyes. "Just please try to keep the talk about girls I hate to a minimum."

"So you still hate her Mass?" Tanner asked.

"Uh she used to be my best friend, and then she decided I wasn't 'cool' enough so she ditched me. That's not something you forgive easily T."

"Haha ok Mass, never said you had to be friends with Skye and her robot followers."

"Alright guys, we are here, oh and please don't make a fool out of yourselves, just remember you are Nate Blocks siblings." And with that Nate left to go find his friends.

I got out my chocolate touch and texted my friends to see when we were going to meet up.

_Massie: Hey girls, first day of high school wanna meet before the assembly?_

_Tay: suree. on the steps?_

_Lexi: course, nd steps sounds good_

_Hope: see you on the steps in a few._

_Massie: kay see you there._

I walked over to the steps and immediately saw my oldest friend Hope Bromley standing there.

"Hey Mass, how was your summer!" Hope asked, "I missed you when I went to the Alps for the ski racing camp!"

"I know I missed you so much, the Hamptons weren't nearly as fun without you Hope!"

"MASSIE JILLIAN BLOCKKKK!" Taylor Athens screamed as she ran up and hugged me. "I missed you so freaking much!"

"Hey Tay!" I replied "I missed you too, how was playing for the field hockey national team?"

"I was so effin amazing; I wish you guys could have been there! You too are way better mids than the ones they had, but I am now the starting goalie for the U19 national's team!" Taylor said.

"Oh stop bragging Tay!" a voice from behind us said.

"Lex!" I said "How was your amazing summer down under?"

"It was sweet! I got to volunteer at the Australian Zoo and work with a ton of animals. It was a great experience, but I missed you girls so much." Lexi Morgan said was a gleeful expression.

"Well that sounds wonderful Lex, but I think we are gonna be late, and we don't want to look like the Pretty Committee and come in 'fashionably late'." I said taking control. We all walked to the auditorium and found a seat somewhat in the back of the room so we can text during the first day assembly.

Soon Dean Don started talking and the room went quiet so we had to resort to texting.

_Massie: So I bet 2 mins the pretty committee will 'strut' in and go take the seats by my brother._

_Lex: I second that, Skye thinks she's so cool and everything and she can have any guy she wants, which is right now Tanner Block_

_Massie: Seriously? EW! T and Derrick were talking about her today and how she is so hot. _

_Lex: Ohhhh so Derrick rode with you today... how was it Massie?_

_Massie: Oh shut up guys I don't like Derrick Harrington!_

_Tay: Sure you don't Massie, keep telling yourself that _

_Massie: I don't!_

_Lex: Alright Massie we believe you_

_Tay: NOT!_

_Massie: Oh you guys are just relentless. Wait where's Hope?_

_Hope: I'm here, having phone troubles. _

_Massie: It's cool Hope, the assembly is almost over anyway and off to first period._

**Lunch**

**First Day of School**

**Table 22**

"Massie, I can't believe I haven't had one class with you!" Lexi was complaining, "I have every class with Taylor, which is cool, but none with you or Hope!"

"I know Lexi! I have every class with Hope and none with you two, well besides lunch which we all have together." I said as Hope and Taylor sat down with our food.

"Oooh, yum it's sushi day!" Lexi exclaimed.

"Lex? The first day of school is always sushi day." I said with a sarcastic eye roll.

"Oh right... Oh well I love sushi!" she replied.

"Haha alright Lexi, oh the bell is about to ring, ride home with me after school?" I asked everyone.

"Oh I can't, my mom wants me home right after school. Something new about mother-daughter bonding." Tay said.

"Neither can I, my parents want me to tell them about my summer in Australia." Lexi replied.

"I can, I miss the crazy Block house!" Hope replied with a smile.

"Alright Hope, meet me at Nate's car at the end of the day." I said as we were headed to our next class.

**BOCD High Parking Lot**

**3:17pm**

**Nate's Car**

_Tanner POV_

I had a great day of school, the high school girls are hot, and I'm finally making a name for myself, instead of being Nate Block's little brother. When I got to the car I saw Massie's friend Hope standing there waiting for everyone.

"Hey Hope." I said.

"Oh hey Tanner how was your first day?" she replied, god she looked hot with her long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and gorgeous body, no wait I can't like my sisters best friend. "Tanner? You in there?"

"What? Oh yeah sorry I guess I just dazed off hah." Crap now she thinks I'm an idiot. "It was great actually, how about you?"

"Oh it was pretty good, not too many crazy teachers." She said with a wink.

"Oh hey Hope, Tanner you ready to go?" Nate said with Massie walking up behind him.

"Yeah, sure lets go." I replied and hopped in Nate's car.

A/N

Awww isn't that adorable.

I'm planning on introducing Skye and the other members of the PC next chapter, as well as the rest of Tanner and Derrick's friends.

Good? Bad? Please Commentt!!!


	2. What Happens at the Block Estate

**Block Estate**

**3:30pm**

**Basement**

_Tanner POV  
_

"Tanner did you see what Skye was wearing today? It screamed slut!" Derrick said as we were watching sports center.

"Dude I know her and the PC were just over the top today, and Skye was all over me at lunch, it was disgusting."

"The word on the street is that you are Skye's new 'crush' and when she has a crush she will do anything to get him." He said. "So just be prepared."

"I know Derrick. Hey when are Josh, Cam and Plovert supposed to get here?"

"Now." Derrick smiled and pointed to the steps, they were shoving each other down the steps.

"Hey guys what do you want to do?" I asked as they sat down.

"I vote we go to the pool." Josh said.

"Sure, you guys all have suits here right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"I think so."

"Uhh. Yeah"

"Alright let's go guys." I said hopping up from the couch and walking to the huge pool complex outside the Block estate which includes, an extremely large pool with a diving well (large and small diving boards), 30 foot long twisting slide, a 10 person hot tub, a 10 foot waterfall to jump off of.

As we walked over to the pool we heard giggling.

"Ahhhhhh Hope! Stop being so afraid and jump!" I was guessing that was Massie.

"But Mass, you know I'm afraid of heights. I've always been!"Hope replied.

"Hope I don't understand how you can be a world class skier going up to 45mph on two little boards, but you can't jump 10 feet into water!" Massie replied.

"I know, I know, I just hate heights so much!" she said as I sneaked up behind her when both Massie and she weren't looking. I grabbed her waist and pulled her off the edge with me.

"TANNER BLOCK!" She at me screamed as we surfaced. "Why did you do that? I could have died!"

"What? You never could have died Hope; I was just helping you get over your fears." I replied, happy for the attention.

"Oh whatever, Tanner. What are you guys doing out here?" she asked me.

"Same as you two, just relaxing after a long day of school." Derrick butted in.

"Yeah, I still can't believe we are in high school!" Josh said. Suddenly the gate burst open and in strutted Skye, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan and Claire (a.k.a. the PC).

"Hey Tanner, thanks for the invite babe!" Skye said with a wave.

"Wha? I didn't invite you…" I said extremely confused

"Uh yeah you did. I asked you at lunch and you said yes." Skye said.

"I actually don't remember that." starting to get angry because I wanted to spend time with Hope.

"Well you did and I'm here, so let's party!" Skye said. "Ew, what are LBR's doing here?" she asked pointing at my sister and Hope. Oh crap, Massie is going to go off on her.

"Excuse me Skye, 1. You do not call me a LBR 2. This is my houses, which means this is my pool, which means I can kick anyone out of here that I want 3. If you don't leave in eh say 30 seconds, I will punch your face so hard, you won't know up from down."

"Shut up Massie I can ruin you." Skye snarled at Massie, "But Tanny wants me here!"

"Actually, go home Skye." I said.

"Well, I see we are not wanted here. See you tomorrow Tanny." Skye said and strutted back through the fence.

"Oh my god I freaking hate that girl." Massie said. "I don't know how you guys put up with her."

"We try not to Mass." I said.

"B.S. Tanner, you let her sit on your lap at lunch today, if you 'try not to deal with her' you would have made her get off or something. I don't know! But letting her sit on your lap is just egging her on. You may not think so, but she obviously does." Massie said extremely angry, "Oh and you boys could help him and not flirt with Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire. You aren't helping at all, I know Skye is their alpha or whatnot, but maybe if they stopped getting so much freaking attention they would chose some other victims."

"YEAH MASSIE!" Derrick yelled while clapped, "You tell them."

"Derrick Harrington, I was mainly referring to you and your not so subtle looks at Alicia. We all know where you are looking and you realize she wears those shirts exactly for your attention. So I wouldn't be cheering me on considering it was about you." Massie sassily replied, dang she was on a roll.

"Alright sorry Mass." Derrick said, sounding actually sorry, what is up with that? He is usually the super sarcastic one.

"It's cool, but Hope we're going in now before I say something I regret."

"See you guys," Hope said and they walked into the house.

"Dude what was that about? Actually being sorry D? You never ever are legitimately sorry you are always sarcastic. I don't understand. WAIT! Derrick Andrew Harrington, you like my sister!" I said.

"What? Uh no?" Derrick replied, "What about you? Hope Bromley? Seriously?"

"What makes you think I like Hope? I mean she is Massie's best friend!" I said, having the hardest time lying.

"Right… sure I believe you." Derrick said obviously not believing me.

"Ha-ha you are quite funny Mr. Harrington. HEY! JOSH, PLOVERT, CAM, COME OVER HERE!" yelling to them from across the pool, it took them a few minutes but they finally got over here. "Alright guys, there is now a rule, if you want to be friends with me, you can't date my sister."

"Holy crap Tanner, why won't you let us date Massie? I mean if we like her, and she likes us that is just really stupid!" Derrick said to me.

"Yeah, what if I like her? Would you stop me, or is this just about Derrick?" Josh asked.

"Wait do you like her? If you do it doesn't matter, she obviously likes me." Derrick replied territorially.

"GUYS! It doesn't even matter whether she likes either of you. As long as you are my friends, you can't date her!" I said.

"Fine, then I guess we aren't friends!" Derrick said as he walked out of the backyard.

"DUDE! Why would he do that?" I said.

"I don't know, maybe because you are being a control freak Tanner!" Josh said as he got out of the pool, "You know what? I'm out too!"

"Holy crap what's up with them?" I asked.

"I don't know what happened to bros over hoes?" Plovert asked.

"I don't know, but they are obviously being stupid!" Cam said, "But maybe you should just let them go and they'll come back when they don't have any friends."

**A/N**

**Alright so who saw this coming… ha ha probably all of you? Oh Well!!!**

**So how do you want the couples to play out—**

**MassiexDerrick or MassiexJosh**

**HopexTanner or HopexCam**

**LexixJosh or LexixCam**

**TaylorxPlovert or TaylorxDerrick**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WON'T POST ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 5!**


	3. Why Can't We Just Belong Together?

**Block Estate**

**4:00pm**

**Massie's Bedroom**

_Hope POV_

"So what's up Hope? I haven't talked to you in 3 months! Anything new, any new boyfriends, crushes? Tell me Hope!" Massie asked me excitedly.

"Uh, actually nothing, no new boyfriends," I replied truthfully, "and no new crushes," only semi-truthfully. The truth is I had liked her brother Tanner for about a year now, she would freak if I told her and I didn't want to risk our friendship if I don't even have a chance. I mean he is nice to me but he treats me like a sister.

"Aw Hope come on, this year we are getting you a boyfriend, who can we set you up with? Lemme see... how about some of my brother's friends, Cam? You'd be cute together. That shall be my mission I am gonna talk to my brother.

_Massie: Hey T come up I need to ask you something_

_Tanner: Ok Mass, should I come up alone or by myself_

_Massie: Alone_

_Tanner: Ok I'll be right up_

"Wow he never agrees with me so quickly, I wonder what his change of mind is." Massie said.

"I don't know, but here he comes," I said, secretly excited to see Tanner.

"Hey Mass, Hope." He looked at me and smiled.

"Ok, so I want to get Hope a boyfriend, and I was wondering…" Massie started.

"Yes?" Tanner interrupted.

"If Cam was interested in her?" Massie finished.

"Oh, uh um I uh not really uh, gotta go." Tanner stuttered and then quickly sprinted out of Massie's room.

"What's up with him? Oh well, we can just go full force with this plan." Massie just kept talking.

"Uh Mass?" I asked, "Can I try to find myself a boyfriend?" I asked not sure what her reaction would be.

"Sure Hope, who do you have in mind?" Massie asked. Crap, I need to tell her the truth sometime, but I don't know, not now…

"Uh never mind you can set me up with Cam." I said uneasily

"Great, let me go talk to him! I'll be right back." And with that, Massie left and my phone buzzed.

_Unknown: Hey Hope!_

_Hope: Who is this?_

_Unknown: Oh, this is Tanner; I stole your number out of Massie's phone._

_Hope: Ok, Hey what's up?_

_Tanner: Just chilling with Cam, and Plovert_

_Hope: Why did Derrick and Josh leave?_

_Tanner: If I tell you, can you not tell Mass?_

_Hope: I won't tell Mass I promise!_

_Tanner: Alright, so I told all of my friends that if they are friends with me, then they can't date Massie. So Derrick gets all mad and is telling me I'm super controlling and I can't stop them from dating and then he says fine I won't be your friend any more. Then Josh does the same thing and they both leave._

_Hope: Wow so they both like her? _

_Tanner: Apparently_

_Hope: Massie is coming back so I have to stop texting you._

_Tanner: Ok, text you later?_

_Hope: Defs(:_

"Mission accomplished, be ready for a text in 3,2,1…"Massie said as her phone buzzed yet again.

_Unknown: Hey this is Cam, do you want to go to Slice of Heaven with me after school tomorrow?_

_Hope: Sure._

_Cam: Meet you at the bike rack at 3:20?_

_Hope: OK_

_Cam: See you tomorrow!!_

_Hope: Bye_

"Come on Hope you could have been a bit more enthusiastic!" Massie said disappointed

"Oh I am excited Massie, thanks for finally setting me up." I said I just wished that I could be with Tanner rather than Cam.

**Block Estate**

**5:00pm**

**Basement**

_Tanner POV_

"DUDE! Guess who has a date with Hope Bromley tomorrow after school?" Cam bragged.

"You I'm guessing?" Plovert said.

"Oh yeah, she is so freaking hot," Cam said.

"Oh its cool, I've got my eye on Taylor Athens," Plovert said, "Hey Tanner do you think you could get her number for me?"

"NO! Go freaking home both of you, I'm tired of listening to you ramble about girls!" I said angry about Hope going out with Cam.

"God Tanner, PMS much?" Cam said, and walked out with Plovert close at his heels.

"AHHHHHH. I HATE HIGH SCHOOL!" I screamed thinking no one would hear me.

"Dude how do you hate high school, it's the best! What's wrong little bro? Having some freshmen girl trouble?" Nate asked as he walked down the steps.

"Oh, it's just two of my friend's one of them being Derrick like Massie, and when I told them they couldn't go out with her, they walked out. Also Massie's friend Hope is really hot, but is going out with Cam because Massie set them up. So I'm pretty much having the worst day of my freaking life!" I said

"Calm down, one your friends will and can date whoever they want to stop being so overprotective of Mass. Two, Hope likes you, I can tell, just give it time bro everything will turn out ok!" Nate said, his brothering skills kicking in.

"Ok, fine, I'll apologize to my friends and if this doesn't work out and Cam gets the girl I will personally strangle you." I replied.

"I'd like to see you try little brother!" Nate said.

"Ok I guess I can't but you better make sure this happens." I replied.

"I will little bro, I have my ways." And with a wave he was gone.

**A/N**

**Werid ending? I thought so oh well I was trying to update asap…**

**Tell me your thoughts, ideas and questions::REVIEW**

**It makes me happier that the Steelers finally winning…**

**Any way it's a bit short but again I wanted to get the chapter up so people can read (AND REVIEW) it over the weekend**


End file.
